


Drawn Together

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School, M/M, Reaction "Fix-It" Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Takes place during ep 2x12 Silly Love Songs. Where Blaine sees the heart drawing in Kurt’s notebook before the Warbler meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together

Blaine was walking around the hallways of Dalton looking for Kurt. He had just called an emergency Warbler meeting, but Kurt hadn’t responded to his text yet. There was no way he could do this without the support of his best friend. He finally spotted Kurt sitting alone in one of the study lounges.

Kurt was humming quietly to himself as he doodled in his notebook; he was facing away from Blaine and didn’t see him approaching. Before he could alert Kurt to his presence, Blaine glanced down at the notebook Kurt was drawing in and suddenly forgot how to breathe. He stood frozen for a moment staring at the notebook page with a drawing of a large heart; the names Blaine + Kurt written neatly inside it. As quietly as he entered, Blaine turned and fled the room.

Blaine power walked to the nearest empty room and collapsed on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his knees. He was feeling as though he just ran a marathon; his heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe properly. _His best friend had a crush on him? How is that possible?_

After several minutes, his phone chimed with a text from David asking where he was. Blaine picked up his phone with shaking hands, answered his question, apologized, and told him to cancel the meeting. A few moments later David strolled into the classroom where Blaine was still sitting on the floor.

“Hey man, you okay?” David asked.

Blaine looked up him and shrugged, “I’m not sure yet,” he replied.

“What’s going on? You call an emergency meeting, and then don’t show up for it; now you’re sitting on the floor looking like you’re two seconds away from a panic attack. Did something happen?” David asked with genuine concern.

Blaine glanced around the room for anyone that could overhear before answering. _Maybe talking about this with someone else might help._ “Do you promise that this will stay between us? You won’t tell anyone?” Blaine waited for David to give confirmation, and take a seat next to him, before he continued. “When Kurt didn’t answer my text about the meeting, I went to go look for him. I found him in the lounge. He was drawing in his notebook. He had drawn a heart with our names in it,” he stopped talking and stared at David waiting for him to say something.

“Um, okay. And?” David asked, confused.

Blaine made a distressed sound, “ _And_? What do you mean ‘ _and_ ’?”

David gave him a puzzled expression. “Wait. _That’s_ what’s got you on the verge of a panic attack? The fact that your boyfriend drew your names in a heart?” he asked, skeptically.

“Boyfriend? What are you talking about? Kurt’s not my boyfriend,” he answered, baffled.

“Did you guys break up? Is _that_ what this is about?” David questioned.

“No, we’re not dating. We never were. He’s just my best friend. That’s it,” he saw the surprise and confusion on David’s face and continued, “You really thought we were dating?”

David nodded, “I’m not the only one either. _Everyone_ thinks you guys are together; all the guys in the Warblers, and, like, pretty much the whole school. We all just thought you were being extra cautious about proclamations and overt PDA considering both of your pasts. You mean you’re really not a couple?”

“We’re really not,” he answered shyly. “Can I ask… why does everyone think that we are?” Blaine asked curiously.

David sighed, “Maybe because you’re always going on dates with him? You guys go out to the movies, theatre, dinner, or get coffee at least twice a week. You’re always extra flirty with him; extra touchy-feely. Not to mention your smile gets ten times brighter whenever he walks into the room. Are you honestly that surprised that he might have misread the signs?”

Blaine sat there trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. “Oh my god. I’m such an idiot. Yesterday I was asking him about his opinion on serenading someone for Valentine’s Day. And he had this huge smile on his face. I just thought he was happy for me potentially getting a boyfriend. He thought I was talking about him, didn’t he?”

“I’m confused. If you told Kurt you like someone else, why would he think you were talking about him?”

Blaine looked down in shame, and shook his head. “No. I didn’t actually tell Kurt I was crushing on anyone. In fact, I never even mentioned his name to Kurt. And when I was talking to him yesterday, I kept everything vague, never mentioned any names, or anything that might give away who I was talking about. That’s what the Warbler meeting was going to be about, by the way. I wanted help serenading this other guy. But how am I supposed to do that knowing it’s going to break Kurt’s heart?” Blaine asked, on the verge of tears.

“Can I ask you a question? Why did you never tell Kurt about this guy? He’s your best friend, right? You guys talk about personal stuff all the time. Is it someone he doesn’t get along with?” David wondered.

Blaine shook his head, no. “They’ve never met. The guy, Jeremiah, works at the Gap. He’s a junior manager there. We’ve gone out for coffee, like, twice. I don’t know why I didn’t tell Kurt. I think, maybe, I was afraid he might try to talk me out of it or something,” he shrugged.

“Wait, he’s a junior _manager_? How old is this guy?”

“21,” Blaine answered sheepishly.

“ _21_! Blaine, are you crazy? You’re 16! A relationship between the two of you would be completely illegal! How well do you even know this guy? You said you got coffee with him twice? Is that all?” David asked, alarmed.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I met up with him at the coffee shop. We bought our drinks, sat down and just talked; mostly about clothes and music. _Nothing_ happened. We never even exchanged phone numbers,” Blaine told him.

David looked at him sympathetically. “He didn’t offer to buy your drink? Hug you goodbye? Make plans to meet again? Talk about _anything_ personal?” When Blaine responded in the negative, David continued, “I hate to break this to you, but that doesn’t sound like someone who’s interested in a relationship.”

“But those things aren’t always indicative of a relationship,” Blaine answered, defensively. “I mean, I do those things with Kurt all the time. We’re always talking about personal things that we don’t necessarily talk about with other people. And just yesterday I ordered his coffee for him and paid for it. Then after I walked him out to his car, hugged him goodbye, and told him I’d call him later. All it means is that we’re good friends,” Blaine said.

“And yet he was drawing your names in a heart,” David muttered, rolling his eyes. “Blaine, are you even listening to yourself? You _just_ described a _date_. And like I mentioned before, you go on them with Kurt quite frequently. I mean, you never offer to buy _my_ coffee when _we_ go out; or Wes’s, or anyone else’s. Do you even know how I _take_ my coffee? Also, anytime we’ve gone to the movies or out to eat, it’s always been a group thing; never just the two of us. You’ve never walked me to my car before either; we part ways either at the door, or in the parking lot. You and I have been friends a lot longer than you and Kurt have, but I can _guarantee_ that Kurt knows more about you than I do. What you have with him goes way beyond friendship,” David paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say next.

“You know next to nothing about this Jeremiah guy. He’s _way_ too old for you, and from what you’ve told me about him, most likely _not_ interested in a relationship. I think if he _really_ meant that much to you, you would have mentioned him before now; _especially_ to Kurt. Is it possible that you’re projecting your feelings for Kurt onto him? I mean, what’s really holding you back?” David challenged.

Blaine sat there staring at David as though he’d just been slapped. He kept replaying his interactions with Kurt over and over in his mind searching for something to contradict David’s assessment. Suddenly, tears were streaming down his face. “He’s my best friend,” Blaine whispered. “I can’t lose him. I have no idea how to be someone’s boyfriend. What if I mess everything up and he no longer wants anything to do with me? What do I do then?”

David put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, trying to comfort him. “You aren’t going to screw anything up. Just because you start dating, doesn’t mean he has to stop being your best friend. He can be both your best friend _and_ your boyfriend. You guys _already_ do so many couples-things. Being his boyfriend isn’t going to change that. Really, the only difference between what you do now and what you will be doing is more kissing.”

Blaine chuckled, “ _More_ kissing? Kurt and I have never _actually_ kissed before.”

“Well, then, it’s about time you change that,” David replied, with a smirk. “Just tell him how you feel. All of it. Even the part about being scared. He’ll understand. In fact, he’s probably just as scared as you are. I mean, if he wasn’t at least a little scared, he probably would have confessed his feelings sooner.”

Blaine looked embarrassed, and bit his lip in a nervous gesture. “He didn’t actually confess anything. And he doesn’t even know I saw the drawing in his notebook. I ran away before he saw me.”

“Which only proves my point; you’re both scared. But at least now you know that he likes you too. He’s not going to reject you. So go talk to him. Tell him everything you just told me. And I do mean _everything_ ,” David told him.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thanks, David. I appreciate the help. I’ve got something I need to do first though.”

“Just don’t take too long,” David said as they both stood up and walked out classroom.

\---

Blaine paced his bedroom floor, frantic. As soon as he got home from school, he started thinking about everything that David had said to him. He mentally compared Kurt and Jeremiah; as people, as friends, as prospective boyfriends. He examined his feelings for each of them in detail, as well as his interactions with both boys. There was no real comparison; in fact, it only led to him finding more things for him to love about Kurt.

He knew that David was right; that he needed to talk to Kurt. He planned out everything that he needed to tell Kurt; the good and the bad. After that was done, he searched his music library for a song to sing to Kurt. He was always able to get his feelings across better with music than words. Once he found the song he wanted, he started rehearsing it on his guitar.

Blaine had sent Kurt a text almost 20 minutes ago asking him to come over his house. He told Kurt that he had something important he needed to discuss with him, but that it would be better to talk face to face. Now, Blaine was trying not to go crazy while he waited for Kurt to arrive.

The doorbell chimed and Blaine ran downstairs. He threw open the door to reveal a nervous looking Kurt standing on his porch. “Hey! You made it!” Blaine exclaimed, dragging Kurt into the house and closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, you said it was important. Are you okay? You’re looking a little pale,” Kurt questioned.

Blaine laughed nervously, “Yeah, I’m fine. Can we go talk in my room? My parents aren’t home because they’re on an early Valentine’s Day date, since my dad has to work late tomorrow, but I just feel more comfortable up there. Is that okay?” he explained.

Kurt nodded, “Sure. This wouldn’t have anything to do with that cancelled Warbler meeting, would it? Trent saw me on his way there and told me about it. I was a little concerned when you didn’t show, but David assured us you were fine and just changed your mind on its necessity. I was going to text you, but my phone was dead, which is why I never saw your text about the meeting to begin with; and my dad was waiting for me at home so…,” he rambled, nervously, as they climbed the stairs to Blaine’s room.

“Um, well, that is part of the reason I want to talk to you. Your dad is okay with you being here right now though, right?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I told him I was coming over. He’s fine with it, as long as I’m home by curfew.”

“Okay, good. Um, okay, so…wow, I’m really nervous right now. Um, why don’t you take a seat and, um, I guess I’ll start at the beginning?” Blaine told him. He shut his bedroom door and sat in his desk chair, opposite Kurt, who was sitting on his bed.

“Before I begin, I just need you to promise me that you will hear me out, okay? Some of the things I need to tell you, you aren’t going to like. But I promise that it’s not all bad. I just really need to know that you’re not going to cut me off, or go running out of the room, or anything. Please? Just promise me that you’ll let me explain everything before you say or do anything?” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt took in the seriousness of Blaine’s request and braced himself for what he was about to hear. “I promise. I won’t speak or move until you give me the ok.”

Blaine let out a deep breath of relief at those words. “Thank you,” he started. “So, when you didn’t answer my text about the Warbler meeting, I went looking for you. I found you in the lounge, drawing in your notebook. You were humming to yourself, so you didn’t hear me walk up behind you. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I saw what you were drawing.”

Blaine saw Kurt’s eyes widen in recognition, but he kept true to his word and didn’t say anything. “I sort of…freaked out. I turned around and ran out of the room. I found an empty classroom and started having a mini panic attack. After I told David to cancel the meeting, he came and found me.

“Yesterday, when I asked you what you thought about a Valentine’s serenade? I was planning on singing to some other guy; Jeremiah. That’s why I called the Warbler meeting. I wanted their help singing to him. David made me realize I was making a _big_ mistake.

“I’ve thought about this practically non-stop since my talk with David, and it turns out I don’t actually like Jeremiah as much as I thought I did. I had thought I liked him because he is gay, friendly, and kind of cute; but mostly – and this is going to sound horrible, but _please_ try not to take offence, because I _swear_ I don’t mean it in a negative way – but mostly, I liked him because he wasn’t you.

“The thing is, I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before. I don’t know the first thing about romance; I have no idea what I’m doing. And if I screw up a relationship with some other guy? I know I’ll have my best friend by my side to help me back up onto my feet, instead of spiraling down into depression. But if that relationship is with you? And I mess it up? I wouldn’t just be losing my boyfriend; I’d be losing my _best_ friend too. And Kurt, I can’t bear to lose you. You mean _way_ too much to me.

“I’ve been so scared of ruining our friendship, that I’ve been ignoring my feelings for you and projecting them onto other people. People that I don’t actually care about. But ever since David made me face those feelings head-on, they’ve been impossible for me to ignore.

“I am _crazy_ about you, Kurt. You mean more to me than I could possibly explain. I…I care about you. _So damn much_. And since I’ve never really been good at expressing myself with words, I thought a song might help get my meaning across,” Blaine told him. He picked up his guitar, strummed a few chords, and took a deep breath before singing.

_If I was drowning in the sea_  
_Would you dive right in and save me?_  
_If I was falling like a star_  
_Would you be right there to catch me?_  
_If I was dreaming of your kiss_  
_Would you look right through me?_  


_On the street I'm waiting_  
_In my heart it's raining_  


_Your eyes are holding up the sky_  
_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_  
_And baby, your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_  
_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_  
_Now I'm dancing on the roof_  
_And everybody knows I'm into you_  
_Ooh I'm into you_  


_If my heart was sadder than a song_  
_Would you still listen?_  
_If my tears fell on you, one by one_  
_Would you see them glisten?_  


_On the street I'm waiting_  
_And in my heart it's raining_  


_Your eyes are holding up the sky_  
_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_  
_And baby, your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_  
_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_  
_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_  


_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away_  
_Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on_  


_Your eyes are holding up the sky_  
_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_  
_And baby, your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_  
_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_  
_But I'm just dancing on the roof_  
_And everybody knows I'm into you_  
_Everybody knows, I'm into you_  
_I'm into you_  


Blaine finished singing, and put his guitar down. He looked at Kurt nervously; both boys had begun crying at some point. “Well?” he asked.

Kurt wiped at the tears on face. He took a moment to compose himself before he answered, “God. I don’t even know where to begin,” he said. “I don’t understand why didn’t you tell me about this… _Jeremiah_ person? Why would you hide something like that?”

Blaine gave a small shrug. “I’m not sure. The first time I went out for coffee with him was really spontaneous; it just sort of happened. And, really, it wasn’t much more than a friendly chat about nothing in particular. It just didn’t seem important enough to share. The second time we got coffee together, that’s when I started thinking that it might mean more than I originally thought, and began crushing on him. I told myself that I didn’t want to jinx it by voicing those opinions out loud,” he took a deep breath and continued, “But I think, maybe, the real reason that I didn’t say anything was because, subconsciously, I knew he didn’t matter to me. Not like you do.”

“Did you kiss him?” Kurt whispered, unable to make eye contact.

“No. I swear to you Kurt, we never did anything other than talk. We never even _hugged_! Those two coffee outings I mentioned were the _only_ times we’ve ever hung out. We don’t even have each other’s phone numbers,” Blaine explained.

“I guess the only question I have left is, are you going to let your fear win?” he asked, nervously.

Blaine got up and walked over to the bed. He sat next to Kurt, and looked directly into his eyes. Then he slowly leaned in and, as soon as he realized Kurt wasn’t going to protest, kissed him passionately. When they broke apart for air, Kurt smirked at him, “Took you long enough.”

Blaine chuckled out his relief, and kissed him again, more fiercely. The boys made-out for several minutes, before they decided to cool down. Blaine cuddled into Kurt’s side, and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Just so there’s no confusion, I want to ask properly; will you be my boyfriend?” Blaine asked while playing with his and Kurt’s intertwined fingers.

“Yes, absolutely,” Kurt answered. Suddenly he started giggling, “Sorry, I was just thinking about how we’re going to tell the rest of the Warblers,” he explained.

Blaine giggled along with him, “Actually, according to David, all of the Warblers, and most of the school, thought we were already dating. He was _so_ shocked when I told him we weren’t.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised.

“Yup. He said that they all think we’re just being careful about PDA because of our pasts,” Blaine explained.

“Oh. Wow,” he said, stunned. An idea came to him and he smirked. “What do you say we shock them all tomorrow with a little Valentine’s Day make-out session in the school hallway?”

“I’d say, I like the way you think, boyfriend.” Blaine replied before giving Kurt another passionate kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Your Eyes" by Alexz Johnson from the Instant Star season one soundtrack.


End file.
